Superficial
by Priincezz
Summary: *One-Shot* Siempre lo había sido... pero su rechazo la hizo abrir los ojos, aunque eso doliera.


**_Hola!!  
¿Cómo están?  
Como que me picó el bichito de la inspiracion "one-shotera" no creen?  
haha..  
Pero este está cortito, no les toma mucho... trata de uno de los personajes que me gustan (lo sé, se que es loco que me guste Romilda, pero es así) además, nunca tuvo su oportunidad, y se me hizo algo cruel que la etiquetaran como la "mala" en algunas partes, cuando talvez no conocen lo que realmente fue de ella... o lo que sintió, que es lo que trato de poner aqui (pero en una muy rara forma xD)  
Y de todas formas, creo que no hay fics de Romilda en español (voy a buscar en inglés!) y pues, se me hace una buena forma de conocerla (a mi manera...).  
Bueno, antes de que me extienda más, aqui esta:_**

**_Oh! El _disclaimer_: _**_Romilda Vane ni Harry Potter ni Ginny Weasley me pertenecen!! Son de **J.K. Rowling**, pero Daphne y Helen son producto de mi loca imaginación XD._

_

* * *

_

**Superficial**

* * *

Romilda se paseaba desesperada por su habitación. Sus amigas, Daphne y Helen, la miraban con una pizca de lástima.

Pero ellas no sabían lo que Romilda realmente sentía.

Sí, tal vez al principio había sido por su fama; pero ahora eso se había transformado. Le dio los calderos de chocolate con la esperanza de que la invitara al baile, no el hecho de acompañar al famoso "Harry Potter" como creían sus amigas.

Aunque había sido una tontería, nunca los probó. A lo mejor esa come libros de Granger le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Pero eso no le interesaba en ese momento.

Miró hacia la ventana, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de sus amigas.

Ellas sí lo querían por su fama. Porque había vencido a-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y todo eso. Y ella se había dejado llevar por las boberías de niñas y le había invitado a estar con ella en el tren, después de una eterna serie de risas.

Tal vez maduró, eso no lo sabía. Pero a través de la ventana lo podía ver caminando, solo. No entendía que había pasado. Ella, según varias personas, era muy bella.

A lo mejor no lo era para él.

Componía su mejor sonrisa, se paraba lo más derecha posible... hacía todo lo que se le venía en mente, pero nada.

Así que al oír las versiones de las demás chicas sobre su desafortunado intento, Priscila Robbins sugirió el filtro de amor.

Nadie lo preparó más rápido que Romilda. Fue la primera en pedirlo por el envío por lechuza, y fue la primera en introducirlo en los calderos de chocolate.

Se lo presumió a las chicas, era obvio. No podía reprimir esa parte de ella, pero esa sabelotodo tenía que estar ahí...

— Romilda... —Volteó la cabeza hacia ellas—. Solo... ¿Por qué no...? —Pero al parecer dudó de lo que iba a decir.

— Mira —Dijo Helen—, ¿No crees... no crees que es demasiado... ya? Me refiero a lo de Harry —Siguió tímidamente.

Regresó la vista hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado.

No iba a discutir con ellas. Romilda superó ya bastante. Unas veces lo siguió; cuando lograba hablar con él, no lo soltaba. Pero tenían que entender que era porque para ella era demasiado importante. Era como si sujetarse a él fuera su salvación.

Realmente ella lo sentía así.

Podía llegar a ser un "poquito" molesta, pero no lo hacía con intención alguna. Es más, ella siempre había sido así.

Y aunque eso le resultara molesto a la mayoría de las personas, las cosas se hacían a su manera, y las amigas que tiene están de acuerdo con ello.

— Romilda...

— ¡¿Qué, Daphne?! —Explotó. Era su problema, no el de ellas. ¡No tenían porqué meterse en su vida!

— Nosotras... bueno, creíamos que tal vez querrías ir a pasear...

Querían cambiar el tema. Típico. Romilda ya estaba harta, siempre era lo mismo; le hubiera gustado que por solo una vez tuviera amigos como los que tenía él, que lo apoyaban en todo y eran leales.

No como Daphne y Helen, que cada que algo le salía mal, corrían detrás de Priscila.

Le hubiera gustado ser parte de ese grupo, pero sabía que era demasiado diferente a ellos. Ella era más... superficial. Y lo aceptaba ahora, tal vez que Harry no la aceptara la hacía abrir los ojos.

Y en cierta parte le dolía. Le dolía darse cuenta del monstruo que fue durante mucho tiempo. Era muy joven aún. Su mente trataba de hacerle creer que ese era el motivo por el cual Harry no estaba con ella.

Pero esa parte de ella, la nueva Romilda, le decía la cruel verdad.

Nunca estuvo hecha para él. Y aunque sintió un rencor infinito al verlo con Ginny, ahora trataba de resignarse sin que su mente tratara de planear las venganzas en contra de la pelirroja.

Recordaba ese día y sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago. No, no eran celos, ni enojo... sólo sentía que estaba bien. Que él estaba con la persona correcta, y era feliz.

Claro que en cierto modo Romilda no era feliz. Pero se esforzaba por olvidarlo.

Aunque ella misma creía que era imposible.

— Vamos, _Romi_, que hace un día estupendo. Podemos ir al lago, ¿No crees?

La verdad esta vez sí se estaban esforzando por hacerla... ¿Feliz?

Sonrió, pero sus amigas no la vieron hacerlo. No le importó, a fin de cuentas, la vista desde su dormitorio también era muy bonita, y confirmaba las palabras de Helen: el cielo era de un azul perfecto, las nubes se dispersaron para dar lugar a los rayos del sol y el lago brillaba desde aquí.

— ¿Ya ves? —Daphne sonreía, se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Romilda para ver de la ventana también—. El lago se ve hermoso, ¡Vamos, Romi! Además, mañana es lunes y ¡quiero disfrutar de nuestro domingo!

Romilda sonrió de lado. Iba a acceder, cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez podría dejar que ellas siguieran tratando de convencerla en lo que ella se convencía a sí misma de que un ojiverde no iba a determinar el rumbo de su vida (el fracaso o el triunfo).

Y de todas formas, nunca estuvo demasiado tiempo con Harry a solas como para saber si estaban realmente hechos el uno para el otro.

—... Y el calamar gigante no ha hecho aparición en toda esta semana, a lo mejor nos salvamos y nos metemos a nadar un rato antes que aparezca...

Enfocó mejor la mirada, le pareció ver algo a lado del lago. Al parecer Daphne también lo vio, porque se calló de inmediato.

— O si quieres —Siguió de inmediato, antes de que se le pusiera la mirada triste de nuevo—, podemos ir a molestar a la Señora Norris...

— Ya no tenemos doce años, Daphne —Helen la miró molesta.

Era cierto, ya no eran niñas. Bueno, que tampoco quince años era la edad de la madurez completa pero... en ese tiempo (o más bien en ese año) Romilda se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Ya estaba acabando el año de todas formas. Aprendió que lo superficial no era lo importante, y que nunca debió preguntarle a Ginny si Harry tenía un tatuaje en el pecho (Aunque que le hubiera dicho que tenía un colacuerno húngaro era mucho más varonil que el hipogrifo...).

— Entonces, ¿Qué propones tú, señorita adolescente? —Daphne le espetó molesta a Helen. La última solo sonrió.

— ¡Vamos, Romi! ¡Sólo una! Su dormitorio es el de aquí a lado, ¿Qué tiene de malo ponerle algo a su almohada o a otra cosa...?

— Ya te dije que no —Romilda miró a Helen muy seria. No tenía caso que lo hicieran, seguramente Ginny ya estaba preparada para alguna clase de ataque en aquel momento.

— Así se daría cuenta con quien se metió... —Murmuró más para sí que para las otras dos.

— Romi, vamos a donde tú quieras, pero por favor, ¡Que sea fuera de este dormitorio! Te juro que me volveré claustrofóbica por tu culpa... —Daphne le sonrió, le repitió el gesto.

— De acuerdo —Les dijo, sorprendiendo a Helen, quien estaba absorta pensando en su venganza loca—, vamos a caminar un rato. Así vamos a ver a los unicornios, ¿Les parece?

No estaba tan animada, pero cuando estuviera viendo a los unicornios a lo mejor se le subía el ánimo. Quien sabe, últimamente había estado así.

Lo mejor era no pensar en "El niño que vivió" porque no tenía caso. No tenía caso porque ahora él era feliz, con una pelirroja de la cual Helen se quería vengar... y ella viviría con eso.

O trataría... ¡No! ¡Claro que lo haría!

Era Romilda Vane, por Merlín...

* * *

**_Y ya!!  
¿Qué tal?  
¿Les gustó?  
Le puse superficial (porque fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza!! haha) y porque es de lo que realmente Romilda se da cuenta en el fic: de lo superficial que fue. ¿Lo cambió? Quien sabe...  
Y bueno, espero que esté bien... la venganza loca de Helen es un tema aparte, igual hago el fic... haha, ¡No! hahaha...  
¡Necesito reviews! ¡Necesito saber qué fue lo que les gustó y lo que no!_**

**_¡Cuidense mucho, y muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Nos leemos en los reviews!! Hahaha...*_**

**priincezz  
17/01/09**


End file.
